Tempting Sweets
by SeulWolfe
Summary: There is more than one way to tempt the man known as Severus Snape? SLASH Harry/Severus, Hermione/Draco, Non magic, AU
1. Tempting Sweets

**Title::** Tempting Sweets  
**Author::** **calanor**  
**Pairing::** Severus/Harry  
**Rating::** It's work safe..  
**Words::** 3140  
**Warnings::** AU, Non magic and slash. No chocolate was harmed in the making of the fiction.  
**Disclaimer::** JK Rowling and her publisher own it all, I just take them out and play.. I'll be nice.. and put them back. Lemon Drop anyone?  
**Summary::** There is more than one way to tempt the man known as Severus Snape?  
**A/N::** Written for Severus Sighs Secret Santa. Happy Christmas to **quill_lumos**!!

**Tempting Sweets  
-0-  
-0-**

"Harry!"

The green-eyed man looked from the batch of chocolate he was tempering to the frazzled bushy-haired woman who came flying into his kitchen. His domain.

"Hermione! What now?"

"Draco! He's bringing his Godfather here!"

Frowning and not looking up, as he continued to scrape and spread the warm chocolate.

"So?"

"SO?!"

Harry called for one of his assistants and had him take over. Grabbing his best friend, and co-owner gently by the upper arm, he quickly steered her out of the kitchen.

"Come with me, Hermione and let's talk before you have a full-blown panic attack."

Once they were seated out in the empty dining room, with Hermione sipping her favorite tea, which luckily, was chamomile, and Harry with his ever present espresso, "Okay, now what's so wrong with Draco bringing his Godfather here?"

"Harry, don't you remember? I told you his Godfather was Severus Snape."

Being clueless and distracted by the orders he had yet to finish, Harry replied, "And?"

Hermione threw up her hands and sighed in exasperation, "Your world really does revolve around the kitchen and chocolate, doesn't it?"

"Beats the hell out of Tax Collectors, insane Party Planners, and so-called Culinary Critics. I still don't understand why you are so upset."

"As I said before--Draco's Godfather is Severus Snape! You remember him. Tall, dark, snarky, sadistic sense of humor... You met him last year, at that fundraiser we did. The literary critic..."

"Mione, just get to the point, please. I need to get back to my chocolate before the batch is ruined. This order is due in the morning."

Exasperated, she set down her cup and refilled it. "Harry, he's the man who wrote the bad review of Lockhart's newest book. The review that sent him over the edge?"

Harry checked his watch and got up, leaving his cup on the table, and headed back toward the kitchens, Hermione dodging around the tables behind him to catch up.

"Since I don't write books... I make chocolate candies and desserts for a discriminating clientele. I really don't see why all this should concern me."

"He also does a piece for the paper's food section on occasion, Harry!"

Harry stopped for a moment as he remembered something. "Oh, you mean the review that sent that flaming peacock down to MY wine cellar and, who drank my case of hundred year old brandy? The case that Granddad Albus sent me from France?"

"Yes."

"And why is he coming here?" Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen, taking the bowl of prepared chocolate from his assistant. "And if I also remember correctly, he's the one who took home a very large box of my truffles from that same party."

"Yes."

"So, what's the problem? He's obviously a chocophile, so I have nothing to worry about."

"He's paying for the rehearsal dinner. And Narcissa said something about the restaurant and your truffles."

"Hermione! We were already having the rehearsal dinner here! Will you just get to the so-called problem so we can solve it already!"

Pulling on her hair, "he's coming here--!"

He held up a fondant smeared hand. "That's not a problem. He's more than welcome to come here and tour the place, if he hasn't already. Mr. Severus Snape can come tomorrow when we finalize the menu for the dinner. And... see the drawings for the cake I have planned as well. Does that make you happy?"

"You'll leave the clueless Harry in the kitchen?"

He gave her a look that clearly said, 'What do you think?' and returned his attention to his worktable and the ingredients arranged on it. "Now go away, and let me work!"

She huffed and spun, making a determined path to the dining room, as faint words followed in her wake. "I do love you, Moine--you're the brains of the operation. But you would drive a sane man daft!"

**-0-0-0-**

Severus Snape sat down and elegantly crossed his legs, settling his hands across his lap. "Lucius, my friend, at what time again are we due at the restaurant?"

Lucius wanted to roll his eyes. His best friend was not this absent minded. He remembered the Publisher's party and that large box of truffles he'd tucked under his arm before leaving.

"We meet at nine o'clock. Draco says they are closing early so we can also enjoy a late dinner that Hermione's having prepared for us."

"Will there be some of those truffles and chocolate dishes for afters?"

The blond rolled his eyes that time. Honestly, Severus was almost as bad as their old friend Remus when it came to chocolate anything!

"Yes, there will be different items to sample for the rehearsal dinner menu and for the wedding reception."

"Will this chef who makes the truffles be there tonight?"

"Harry will be there, Severus. He's actually Remus Lupin-Black's nephew. That's why his truffles were there--at the Publisher's party."

"It was quite the party. Lockhart made a fool of himself--as always," Severus drawled as he smirked.

"Well your review, in that day's paper, didn't help him at all. He went down to the wine cellar at Chocolat and indulged himself in a case of hundred year old brandy."

Severus cringed. That had to hurt. "I take it they weren't amused?"

"No. Hermione tells me that Harry's adopted Grandfather sent him the case as a birthday gift and as a congratulatory gift for the opening of the restaurant. It was the last case in existence of that particular brandy."

"That must have been some expensive brandy."

"Very. They had opened a few bottles of it for the evening. I was able to sample a bit of it before Lockhart drank the rest."

Severus leaned forward. His eyes gleaming. "How was it?"

"Ambrosia."

"What brand was it?"

"Calvados."

"The man should be drawn and quartered. His heart carved out with a spoon."

"He's lucky he's not dead from alcohol poisoning. But the man is stupid and lived to tell the tale--barely--after, spending a week in hospital."

Just then, LeStrange, Lucius' butler entered the library. "Mr. Malfoy, your son has just arrived and Mrs. Malfoy wishes me to tell you it is time to leave."

"Shall we Severus?" Extending his arm, "There is chocolate calling your name."

Severus stood, with a scowl, but accepted Lucius' arm as they exited the room. "You make me sound like a chocolate fiend."

"No, my dear Severus. I believe the proper term is 'chocophile.'" Lucius replied with a smirk.

"Humph!"

Lucius hearty laughter echoed in the entrance hall.

**--0--**

Severus Snape didn't know if he was in heaven or hell. They were seated at a large table with food all around them. Platters of samples of each course that Hermione and Draco had planned on serving at the reception dinner. Tonight they were to make the final choices for the menu.

But, it was the large silver platter sitting on trolley nearby, waiting to be served, that he was eyeing--discreetly. He knew at times his addiction to chocolate could border on obsession, but the man who'd created those wonderful truffles he had procured at the Publisher's party was the same who had created the ones he was now craving. The man was a culinary genius with magic hands.

They were so close, he could smell the chocolate... and other ingredients. Just thinking of eating one--or two--made his mouth water.

"Hermione?" Narcissa asked, "How did you and Harry meet again?" She took another bite of the Duck Confit with Wild Mushroom Risotto, humming her appreciation of the delectable food.

"Our Mother's went to University together. We grew up together and have been best friends forever. His Mum took me in when my parents and his father were killed in the car accident. Lily is like a second mother to me. She's working late at the Hospital and couldn't be here."

"This food is incredible, Mother! Harry and Oliver are geniuses in the kitchen." Draco hummed as he took another bite of his Pan Seared and Honey-Dijon Baked Salmon Fillet .

"Thanks Dray. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Harry nodded to each of the adults as he finally arrived in the dining room. "Sorry for being late. I had a few things to oversee first."

"Quite alright, Harry," Lucius remarked.

"My Godfather, Severus Snape," Draco motioned to the man sitting across the table from him. The men nodded at each other. But Severus holds his breath as Harry turned to look at him, those green eyes burning with a fierce intensity and all at once Severus knew they were meant to be together.

Harry smiled and clasped his hands in front of him. "I hope everyone is enjoying the food. Would you care for more wine?"

"The food is wonderful!" Lucius smirked at his best friend. "But Severus has had his eye on the delightful desserts you have over there for afters."

"Lucius!" Narcissa glared at her husband. "Manners."

He reached over and gave a caressing pat to her hand. "Now, now, my sweet. Do allow me the enjoyment of teasing my best friend just a bit."

Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance, biting their lips to hide budding grins of amusement.

Smiling, Harry looked to each person at the table. "Hermione says that most of the R.S.V.P.'s have been received for the reception dinner. Dray and Hermione have asked if I would make a sample box of truffles for each person to take home as a thank you gift for attending. And I suggested a small cake, as well, for any children that attend."

Narcissa beamed. "What a wonderful idea!"

"I also thought some strawberry's done in white and dark chocolate at the bridal table to go along with the champagne. Which, by the way Hermione, Granddad has gifted you with enough wine and champagne for your reception, and after. It came today."

"Oh, Albus. That sweet old man."

"Albus?" Lucius asked as he thought over the various people he knew. "Albus who?"

"Albus Dumbledore. The former Ambassador to France." Harry answered.

"Indeed. He is your Grandfather?" Severus asked.

"Adopted. He and my grandparents were long-time friends before they passed away. He stepped in and helped. He likes to spoil. And he has a sweet tooth as well. Anything lemony or tart."

Severus shivered. He hated anything lemon. "He must be quite pleased with your choice of profession then."

Laughing, Harry ran a hand through his messy hair. "He has a standing reservation every Friday. And he gifted the Queen with a large box of my truffles at her last birthday."

"And what came of that?" Narcissa asked.

"A standing order at the beginning of each month for her Majesty." Harry was blushing now. Something Severus found quite, endearing, and he found himself wondering what else would make the young man blush so beautifully.

The young man then pulled out a tablet and started showing the color drawings he had made of the wedding cake. A five tiered wonder done in the colors of the wedding and a sculpted topper depicting a book with two quills being cradled by clasped hands.

"My dear Harry. I love it." Narcissa gushed.

"Oh, I knew you would! I told Harry it was perfect, when he showed me the pictures earlier!" Hermione beamed, as she handed the sketches to Draco.

"Since the wedding is just a few days before Christmas, and you're using that as a back drop for your colors, I'm going to use red roses and greenery to decorate the table. And sugar roses around the cake. The little cakes for children, I'll paint Santa, sugar plum fairys or snowmen on them and wrap them up as presents." Harry set the tablet aside. "The dining room will already be decorated so there won't be any need to add anything extra."

Hermione got up and walked around the table, she grabbed her best friend and hugged him. "Thank you, Harry."

"I would do anything for you, Hermione. You know that." The young man hugged her back just as tight. "Except marry you. I prefer my lovers with a lot less curves and a bit more muscle."

Hermione just smiled and then smacked him in the chest as they laughed. It did not go unnoticed by Lucius as Severus blushed and sat opened mouth for a just a moment with that revelation.

Harry and Hermione grabbed the two platters and sat them on the table. "Truffles. Enjoy. Please tell me what you think of the ones in the middle. They have a purple swirl on them. Its a new flavor I'm trying."

Severus sat looking at the two platters and had an urge to push Lucius out of the way pulling one over just for himself. His hand twitched, eager to do just that. "What is this new flavor?" he asked.

A soft smile appeared over Harry's face. "Uncle Sirius and Remus love to travel. They found this delightful Ice Wine in Canada...."

"And of course they sent you a few cases?" Lucius spoke as he interrupted.

"I was soaking blueberries and other fruits in Brandy when the cases came. And I so love to experiment with new ingredients." Harry smiled.

Severus was patiently waiting for someone else to take a piece of chocolate. It was Draco who picked up one of the new confections and fed it too his fiance. Her hum of appreciation was all he needed to pick one up himself. He took a bite and let the chocolate melt on his tongue. A burst of apricot followed by honey flowed over his tongue with creaminess of the chocolate.

"Severus! You just sounded like you had an orgasm!" Draco drawled and smirked at the older man.

Narcissa giggled behind her hand as Lucius smirked. Hermione wasn't sure if she should be appalled at Draco's behavior or giggling herself. She poked Draco in the ribs and scowled when he met her gaze. He just grinned and leaned over to drop a kiss on her cheek.

"My work is done," Harry said as he finally took a seat next to Hermione across from Severus. "I'm told you have a discerning palate for fine chocolate, Mr. Snape."

"You should have brought out the Italian collection, Harry. If he loves that single truffle that much, he'll die happy with that creation." Hermione offered, with a wink, thinking there may finally be something--or someone--who could draw his attention from the kitchen and chocolate.

Harry picked up a truffle and held it a moment. "Hmmm. Perhaps I could arrange a private tasting sometime." He smiled without looking up, as he popped the confection into his mouth and slowly began to chew.

Severus was taking a sip of his wine as Harry spoke, and choked, sending him into a fit of sputtering coughs. He grabbed his napkin to cover his mouth. Lucius reached over and slapped his back firmly.

"Are you all right, old man?"

"F-Fine. I j-just swallowed wrong." Severus shrugged Lucius' arm away.

Later as everyone was getting ready to head home, Harry returned with a box. One much like the box Severus had taken home after the Publisher's party. "I packed some truffles, various pastries, and some of my other confections."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter."

"Harry."

"If you will call me, Severus."

Harry leaned forward and whispered in the older man's ear, "Severus. And please, save a dance for me at the wedding."

Hermione was grinning.

**-0-0-0-**

_**Four weeks later... three days before Christmas....**_

The newly refurbished banquet hall for _Chocolat_, was decorated like a winter wonderland right out of the Nutcracker. It was while attending a performance of that ballet that Hermione and Draco had met. It was only fitting that they recreate the moment here.

Hermione was the epitome of a beautiful bride as she walked down the aisle, on Harry's arm, to the chords of Canon in D. The young man smiled through happy tears when the Bishop asked who gave this woman in marriage to this man. Harry held his head up and in a clear voice, "Standing at the gates of heaven, her parents, along with both my Mother and I."

Even Severus was hard pressed to not let a single tear flow down his face at the pronouncement as he swallowed against the lump in his throat.

Now here they were, after enjoying a delightful wedding feast, the happy couple had just finished their first dance to the strands of Winter Waltz. Harry came to stand at Severus' side as the chords of 'Music of the Night' began.

"May I have this dance?"

Severus took the offered hand and stepped out to the floor. He was never one to be demonstrative, but this young man was as alluring as a siren. He would do anything for this handsome creature. Their bodies aligned and moved perfectly as they began to dance. He looked into the greenest eyes he'd ever seen and noticed how much was there.

"What are you?" he whispered.

"An enigma. Hermione says I walk to my own drummer. And I would say the same about you. Even though I should be upset that your review caused Lockhart to drink my hundred year old brandy. But I'm a forgiving sort."

"The flaming peacock."

"That he is, but I like my peacocks with a bit more spunk and adventure."

One elegant eyebrow rose, "Indeed."

"And," Harry leaned closer, "I think you could like me for more than my chocolate."

"Bold, as well."

"Well?"

"I think there is more to you than a chocolate making genius." Severus whirled them around slowly, the music passionate in its gentle soothing Melody.

"Harry!"

"Severus!"

Two voices called to them. Both men stopped as Hermione and Draco pointed up. A mistletoe was hanging above their heads.

Severus smiled, something that was rare in itself, but he remembered when he first set eyes on the green-eyed man. Somehow he knew with an intensity that this man and he were meant for great things.

Grand things, he thought, as his lips were met eagerly by Harry's . 'Oh yes', he thought as his toes curled from this first sweet kiss.

He was lost.

Harry leaned back, "You wanna take a ride on my motorcycle later?" the young man grinned up at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Severus swallowed, Chocolate and Leather--oh my! He had to learn more about this young man.

"Absolutely." He purred.

"Pay up, my sweet." Draco purred in his bride's ear, as he watched the men swaying under the mistletoe. "I told you if anyone could sweeten up my sour prickly Godfather, it would be Harry."

Hermione's laughter rang as her husband spun her across the dance floor.

It was going to be a very Merry Christmas, after all!

**_~Finis... but who knows.. when there's chocolate and leather involved.._**


	2. Sweet Temptations

Disclaimer:: I don't know own the HP universe I just play in it from time to time... Lemon drop anyone?

There be slash here.. don't like.. turn back now..

Summary:: Harry/Severus slash, Non magic, AU. A glimpse into the Tempting Sweets Universe. Valentine's day..

)~(

**Sweet Temptations**

**-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-**

Minerva McGonagall stepped into the corner office of one of her best employees, Severus Snape. She spied a large silver box on the desk, next to a large vase of beautiful fragrant roses. She'd smelled them as soon as she stepped through the door.

She smiled. Her boy had a special friend, finally. Walking over to the desk, she lifted the lid of the box; revealing fancy handmade chocolates.

"Oh my," she whispered. "A very special friend."

She licked her lips and decided that Severus wouldn't miss just one. She chose one of the strawberries nestled in red tissue. As she was devouring the tasteful berry, her eyes caught sight of another box. On top, was a note that read, 'The Boss Lady.' Hmm', she thought, as she lifted that lid. They looked like truffles. 'Why not', she thought, as she selected one and took a bite, letting it melt in her mouth.

Dark Chocolate. Cheesecake, on a base of shortbread, Oh my lord, is that scotch whiskey? She hummed with delight.

"Found your box, I see." A familiar smooth voice purred from the doorway behind her. "Did you enjoy the strawberry?"

She spun, fixing him with a penetrating gaze, as she popped the other half of the truffle in her mouth and licked a last bit of chocolate from her fingers.

He snorted, as he plucked an espresso truffle from the box. "You forget, Minnie, how well I know you."

Tossing the files in his hand onto the large mahogany desk, he sank into the leather chair behind it, popped the truffle in his mouth, and leaned back, hands behind his head as he chewed slowly. His gaze never left hers, though he did have to resist the urge to close his eyes in pleasure as the decadent flavours slid seductively over his taste buds.

Minerva smirked. "Shall I give the two of you some privacy? I can step out for a bit." Taking another truffle, "So tell me about your new friend."

Severus smiled. "We met through my godson, Draco. He married Hermione in the restaurant she co-owns with him. He and Hermione have been best friends for years. Going into business together has worked well for them so far. Draco's even invested in the restaurant."

"His name?"

"Harry."

"A very simple name."

"Ah, believe me. There is nothing simple about this young man. He is a very complex young man-in positive ways."

"What's the name of the restaurant?"

"Chocolat."

Minerva frowned. "Didn't Kingsley do a review last year?"

"Yes."

She thought for a bit then her eyes lit up as she raised a finger. "The publisher's party. Lockhart. Didn't he get drunk and end up in hospital?"

"Yes. Drank a case of rare hundred year old Brandy that his grandfather sent him from France. Harry had opened a few bottles for the party. And Lockhart had somehow managed to get down into his wine cellar. Some balderdash about my review of his book being too harsh and biased. Harry was not pleased when he found him. And I wouldn't have been nearly as forgiving. Lockhart would've been pushing up daisies if it'd been my brandy. The idiot nancy boy."

The older woman snorted. "The Scotch whiskey truffles?"

"He's always thinking of new things to incorporate in his truffles, and other chocolates. His grandfather, Albus Dumbledore, and his two Uncle's are always sending him wines, spirits, and other delicacies from their travels around the world. The Scotch arrived two weeks ago from somewhere up North. I'm not even sure of the brand, only that it is very smooth."

"I think I need to meet this attractive young man who has caught your eye so completely. A young man who has not only tapped into your Chocolate obsession, but has sent you flowers. Roses, that are absolutely gorgeous, and quite rare. A custom between men, that is quite rare these days. Tell me more about him... and then, you can introduce me."

"Minnie, you are not my mother. Those shoes have already been aptly filled."

"Severus Snape, you wound me," the older woman said with her hand over her heart. "I know I'm not your mother. And as long as he's good to you, that's all that matters. I just want to visit his wine cellar."

"Using me?" Severus asked, as one elegant eyebrow rose.

She raised an eyebrow back at him, as she smirked. "Of course-shamelessly. Men need to be used and abused once in awhile."

Severus threw his head back and laughed loudly, the sound filling the room. He reached forward, grabbed his mobile off the desk, and dialed.

"Harry?"

**-0-0-**

Harry was spreading ganache over a single layer of chocolate praline cake when the strains of Ava Maria filled the kitchen. The young man smiled as he clicked on the Bluetooth in his ear.

"Severus."

"She likes the truffles."

"Good woman there."

"She also wants to visit your wine cellar."

"Does she drink like a fish?"

A deep chuckle sounded over the phone. "No, but she drinks like the good Scotswoman she is."

Smiling, "Ah, then tell her, I'll have a whole shortbread cheesecake infused with Scotch waiting for her."

He listened as his lover relayed the message.

**-0-0-0-**

Minerva wanted to melt into a puddle of pure goo. "He has one made now? Or he will make one?"

"He's making one just for you. He'll call when it's ready." Severus answered with a smirk. The look on her face was priceless. Until she smirked herself, "And what has he made just for you, Severus?" the older woman all but purred.

Severus pulled his box of assorted chocolates towards himself and just smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know," he purred in his deep velvet voice.

**-0-0-**

Right before the end of the day, as things were winding down in the office, a delivery man came with a large box. "I have a delivery for Madam McGonagall."

Minerva stepped out of her office. She eyed the box with Chocolat blazoned across the top. "That would be me." She signed the receipt and took the box. Severus walked out and locked his door.

He was wearing a white button down and a pair of faded blue denims, a black leather coat, draped over his arm.

"Leaving early?" She asked from her own doorway, a small smile on her face.

"Plans, Minerva."

"Well tell your young man thank you for the cheesecake."

"I will."

"And Severus?" Minerva spoke as the other man was walking towards the lift. He turned one more time, "Yes?"

"You look good, Severus. You look happy."

Smiling back, he replied. "I am happy, Minerva. For the first time in a very long time."

Severus rode the lift down in silence. When the doors opened, he was still smiling as he walked out of the building. It grew broader as he spied Harry waiting for him on his bike.

The younger man returned the smile with those bright green eyes, and Severus knew all was finally right in his world with this young man who was full of sweet temptations.

_**~finis... but is it ever? No.. never.. **_


End file.
